DC Prime: Earth 2
by DC Prime Universe
Summary: Part of the DC Prime Universe: The world of Earth 2 is in a golden age. Over the last 2 years, beings known as superheroes, or "wonders" have appeared to the public and have changed the face of the world. These heroes however, are young and inexperienced, and when a threat so massive arrives, it will take them all to combat it.
1. Order and Chaos, Part 1

**Earth 2 #1**  
**Order and Chaos, Part 1 - Prologue**  
**By BlackRobin195**

Salem, Massachusetts  
The Tower of Fate

Kent Nelson sits in his study, looking intently at the Helmet of Fate, which sits opposite him on a pedestal. He can almost hear the words of Nabu echoing in his head. It had been years since he had put it on as Dr. Fate, and he has no intention to, though recently he's felt as though it was calling to him. As if the voice of the Lord of Order, Nabu, whose power he once commanded, was trying to call upon him again.  
His wife, Inza, approaches him from behind, leans down and places a hand on his shoulder.

Inza: Kent? Are you alright?  
Kent (snapping himself out of his daze): Hm? Oh, yes, dear. I was just thinking, that's all.  
Inza looks at the helmet, an uneasy look upon her face.  
Inza: You need not worry about that helmet any more. You helped Nabu in with what he needed.

Kent looked up at Inza and smiles.

Kent: You're right.  
Inza (smiling back): Come now, it's getting late. You've been down here for hours. You need your rest.  
Kent (getting up from his chair): Of course, I – (turns his head towards the helmet)

He could hear whispers coming from the helmet, Nabu calling out to him.

Inza: Kent?  
Kent (looking back at Inza): You go on, I'll be up in a few minutes.  
Inza begins to speak.  
Kent: I promise.  
Inza (gives a smile): Hm…alright. But if you aren't up within the next five minutes, I'm coming back down here, and dragging you up myself.  
Kent (smiles): I wouldn't expect anything less.  
Inza: Good. (She then proceeds upstairs)

Kent turned back towards the helmet, the voice of Nabu growing louder, calling to him to don the helmet again.

Elsewhere in the tower, Inza walks up a flight of stone stairs, past walls adorned with swords, paintings, and various artifacts. She reaches the end of the hall, the bedroom just feet away, as something catches her attention out of the corner of her eye.

Inza (curiously): I could've sworn I –

Inza hears something behind her and turns around. In front of her, sitting on a windowsill is a cat.

Inza (approaching the cat): How could you have…?

As she came closer, she could see its ginger fur and dark tiger stripes. Inza's eyes went wide. In an instant, she darted away from the cat, which hissed and leapt off the windowsill at her. Inza rushed into the bedroom, locking the door behind her. She walked over to the bed, and pulled a dagger from out under the pillow. She faced the door, dagger in hand, waiting for the monster she knew would enter.

Inza (sweating): Come on, demon…

She could hear the cat clawing at the door, though it stopped after a few seconds. Inza knew better though. She remained in her position. That was when the door shattered, shards and splinters of wood scattered around the room. Inza cried out as she was sent off her feet, crashing to the ground. Her dagger flew out of her hand, and slid away from her, across the floor.

In his study, Kent approached the helmet. He could hear words coming from it. He was sure of it. Nabu was attempting to contact him. Kent slowly approached the helmet. The words were growing louder. They were jumbled though, as if multiple people were speaking at once. They were deafening now. Though something managed to rise above the noise, the sound something wooden shattering two floors up, followed by his wife's scream.

Kent (turning away from the helmet, his face in horror): Inza?!

Kent took one look at the helmet before he started to run out of his study, and up the stairs. He ran up two flights before entering into the hallway that lead into the rest of the second floor.

Kent (stopping in the doorway, terrified): Inza! Inza where are you?!

There was no answer.

Kent ran down to the end of the hallway. He turned right, looking down another hallway, at the end of the hall, was their bedroom.

Kent (starting to run): No!

As he neared the room, he could see claw marks scarring the doorway and ground around the room. Kent froze just next to the doorway.

Kent (muttering to himself): It can't be, there's no way that…

Kent took a breath and slowly turned the corner, entering the doorway.

Kent (in shock): Inza…

The room had been destroyed. The window and mirror had been shattered, the bed torn to pieces, and the walls were covered in claw marks. In the middle of the room, stood a creature Kent had not seen in years. It was feline though human-size at the same time. Its body was covered in ginger fur, with black tiger stripes. Its clawed hands were stained in blood, and in one hand, it held Inza.

Her body was limp and her eyes were closed, blood coming from her mouth and forehead. Her shirt and pants were torn, revealing bloody claw marks underneath, and her clothes were soaked in blood. The creature dropped her body to the floor, and slowly turned its head to face Kent, revealing a face that resembled a tiger.

Kent looked down. At his feet was Inza's dagger. That was when the creature let out a roar no feline should ever make. It lunged for Kent, who evaded, rolling onto the floor, and grabbing the dagger in one swift motion. Within seconds, Kent was on his feet, Inza's dagger in hand. The creature got back on its feet and growled at Kent.

Kent (angry): Come on! I'm betting it's me you want.

The creature growled again before lunging at Kent, this time quicker than before. Kent was ready though. He ducked, letting the creature's claws miss his head. Kent took this opportunity to attack. He griped the knife and plunged it into the creature's abdomen.

Creature (growls in pain): Raaaahhhhh!  
Kent pulled the knife out, and blood oozed from the creature's wound. Kent readied himself to attack again, but the creature anticipated it. With one arm, it swatted Kent away, sending him into the wall.

Kent (in pain): Argh!

The creature leapt onto the windowsill of the shattered window, clutching its wound with its left hand. It turned to face Kent, who was starting to get up. Then it spoke, its voice a deep, demonic growl.

Creature: You are fortunate, servant of Order. You get to live another day. Next time, I will not be so generous…and neither will my master.

With that, the creature turned and leapt out of the window, into the raining night. Kent ran to the window, and looked out into the surrounding forest, but he saw nothing. The creature had disappeared.  
Just then, Kent heard a cough from behind him. He whirled around to see Inza still lying on the floor. He rushed to her, got down next to her and cradled her body in his arms.

Kent: Inza?

Inza lies still for a moment. Then her eyes begin to open slightly, and she lets out a cough. She looks up at her husband and smiles.

Inza (gives as much of a smile as she can): Kent.

Kent (smiles): Just hold on.

Kent stood up, holding her body in his arms. He rushed her to a small living room, and softly set her down on a couch. Within seconds, he was out the door and running down the hall, He took a flight of stairs down into a room, containing charms, talismans and potions. Inza and he had used it as an infirmary. Kent grabbed a book from a shelf and bounded back up the stairs. Nothing would stop him from saving his wife.

Kent (running up the stairs, book in hand): Please, please don't let me be too late….

Kent ran back down the hallway, and entered back into the room where he left Inza. She was still lying on the couch.  
Kent crouched down beside her.

Kent: Inza?

Inza (opens her eyes slightly): Yes…I'm still here…

Kent: Good, then I'll get started.

Kent opened the book and flipped through the pages until he came to the one he was looking for. It was a healing spell. It wouldn't be instantaneous, but it'd get the job done. Kent reached out and took Inza's hand and began to speak the spell.

1 Hour Later

Kent stood over Inza, who was still on the couch. The spell had worked, her wounds were slowly beginning to heal. All that was left was to wait for it to run its course. As he left the room, he recited another spell. It would cast a barrier around the room, protecting Inza from the creature or any other entity that might attempt to invade the tower.

Kent took the stairs back down to his study. He stopped in the doorway and stared at the Helmet of Fate, still sitting across the room atop its pedestal. The voice of Nabu started again. It was clear this time. It told him to put on the helmet, that the world once again needed Dr. Fate.  
Kent approached the helmet, stopping in front of the pedestal. But this time, there was no hesitation. He reached down, grabbed the helmet with both hands, and lifted it over his head. He took a breath, and put the helmet over his head.

That instant, the room was engulfed in a bright golden light. Dr. Fate had returned. He stood in the center of the room, wearing a long, collared golden cape, fastened with two large buttons. Beneath, is a deep blue shirt with a golden oval set in the center of his chest. He wears a golden belt, with deep blue pants with golden boots.

Nabu (in Kent's head): Finally. I have been trying to contact you, Nelson, and now you understand why. The evil of the Lords of Chaos has returned. Your wife was just on the receiving end of one of their familiars.

Dr. Fate: Teekl. He was the familiar of the Witch Boy, Klarion. I know. After all, it was I who killed the Lords of Chaos.

Nabu: You did. All but one, though. Klarion. His rise to power is your doing.

Dr. Fate (shouts): He was a baby!

Nabu: Yes, and now look what he has done to your wife. Have you forgotten that he is a Lord of Chaos? The ONLY Lord of Chaos? In the years since you destroyed his brethren, he has been plotting, growing more and more powerful. He has mastered the collective abilities of his fellow Lords.

Dr. Fate: And now he is coming?

Nabu: Yes. I believe he sent Teekl here to draw you out. He wants his revenge.

Dr. Fate: Then I will seek him out and finish this.

Nabu: You cannot do this alone, Kent Nelson. Klarion is the most powerful Lord of Chaos that has ever existed. I believe he wants nothing more than to see this world and its heroes eradicated. He hates the Lords of Order and their ideals, preserved today by you and the other heroes, or "wonders" as you've dubbed them, of this world. He is coming for you all.

Dr. Fate: If what you've observed is true, then I won't be able to do this alone. I'll gather a team and end this.

Nabu: Be cautious, Kent Nelson. Klarion is not in this alone. I've observed him speaking with someone, though something blocks my magic from seeing who. Whoever this person is, they are not someone to be trifled with, human or not.

Dr. Fate (smiling under the helmet): I will. There's a reason you chose me to wield your power, remember?

Nabu: Mmm. I suppose. Best of luck, Nelson.

Nabu's presence then backed away, though it remained there in Kent's mind, as per usual. Dr. Fate looked down at himself. It felt good to have the helmet on again, to be wielding the power of Nabu again.

Dr. Fate casted an energy projection in the shape of an Egyptian ankh. He proceeds into it, appearing in the room he left his recuperating wife. Inza looked up at him.

Inza (weak): I suppose I'm in no particular position to stop you. You know what you're doing, though. I trust you.

Kent: Thank you, darling. You'll be safe here. I will return soon.

Then, in a flash of golden light, he was gone.

**To be continued in Earth 2 #2!**


	2. Order and Chaos, Part 2

**Earth-2 #2**  
**Order and Chaos, Part 2 – The Green Lantern**  
**By BlackRobin195**

* * *

**The Skies over the Pacific Ocean**

Alan Scott, the young and altruistic CEO of the Global Broadcasting Company, or GBC, sat bored in his seat, aboard his private jet. He was on his way to Gotham City to close a business deal, though his mind was somewhere else. He stared out the window as the jet passed over the ocean.  
Alan's assistant Sarah approached him from behind, though she could see he was somewhere else. She tapped his shoulder.

Sarah: Mr. Scott?  
Alan (snapping out of it): Hm? Oh, I'm sorry Sarah. I must have spaced out. What's our ETA?

Sarah: Approximately another 11 hours, Mr. Scott. Take a nap, it'll pass the time. Also, sales are still going strong on your "The Age of Wonders" documentary. Everyone involved is extremely proud. It was very well done.

Alan (smiles): That's great news, Sarah. Though I'm not the one anyone should be admiring. It's them. They're the real heroes.

Sarah: Give yourself a pat on the back, Mr. Scott. You deserve it.  
Alan: Thank you, Sarah.  
Sarah (smiles): It's what I'm here for Mr. Scott. I'll let you get back to your daydreaming.

With that, Sarah proceeded into the next room. Alan turned back towards the window, losing himself in his thoughts. He looked out at the clouds, thinking about how the world had changed. He looked down at the water, and the sky, remembering how not so long ago, the world was attacked. But then he showed up. Superman.

Alan (inner thoughts): It's been two years since he showed up. Now there's Wonder Woman, that "Batman" in Gotham City, and now some vigilante in Bludhaven. My father would always tell me, a good deed is a good deed, no matter the stature of the one doing it, that everyone could make difference. Of course at that time, the world was in a bad place. Everything was hell, but it was the responsibility of the good men and women to make sure the good stayed, that nothing would stop it from being stamped out. That's why I started the GBC, to make sure the public knows about their heroes, to let them know that no matter how dark the world gets, there are people out there worth looking up to. I try to make sure the good stays, though there's only so much I can do. It's when I think that that I start to wonder, what it would be like to be one of them…

* * *

**North Andover, Massachusetts**  
**Harold Forest State Park**

Night had fallen. The familiar known as Teekl made its way through the brush, occasionally stopping to lean against a tree to clutch its wound. The bleeding had stopped, though had left the surrounding fur matted with blood.

Teekl (growling): Damned human. He will pay for this.

Someone stepped out from behind a tree. He was a scraggy bog, with long thin limbs, a thin neck and angular face. His hair was jet black with two pointed pieces pointed upward, as if they were devil horns. He wore a black suit, trousers, a white collared shirt underneath, with a black tie and pointed black shoes. He had long, sharp, black fingernails, his eyes were a piercing a red, and his skin was chalk white.

Klarion (chuckles): Oh Teekl, you know you can't be getting hurt like that.  
Teekl (groans in pain): I am sorry master.  
Klarion (raising his hand): I know Teekl.

His wound started to heal.

Klarion: Teekl, you know why we can't have you getting wounded like this. Now revert back, you'll heal faster.

His body started to shrink down. Within seconds, he had reverted back to his small domestic cat form. Klarion walked over and picked Teekl up, resting him in his arms.

Teekl simply meowed.

Klarion (chuckles): Excellent. Now let's go, it's time to bring the chaos.

Klarion then opened a flaming red, swirling portal. He stepped into it, and seconds later, the portal disappeared.

* * *

**Hangzhou, China**  
**Hangzhou Xiaosan International Airport**

Minutes ago, Alan Scott's private jet had landed at the Hangzhou International Airport. He was currently making his way through crowds of people, his secretary Sarah, and two bodyguards beside him. They made their way through the crowds to the outside, where a limousine was waiting for them.

Alan (turning to Sarah): I'm assuming you made the reservations?

Sarah: At the incredibly luxurious –and expensive- hotel you specified? Yes sir. I hired a limousine to take you the train station. I thought it'd be best to avoid traffic, making the fastest way to get there by bullet train.

Alan (grateful): Thank you Sarah, you're the best.

Sarah (gives a smile): I try.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Alan, Sarah and his guards were boarding the train. They took their seats in a private car.

Alan: Thank you again, Sarah. This is something I've desperately needed. You know how crazy things have been.  
Sarah: You're welcome Mr. Scott. You'll like the hotel, with its spacious rooms, and beautiful view of the surrounding forest.  
Alan: It sounds great. Once we're back though, it's back to work.  
Sarah: You really care about them, don't you?  
Alan: I do. They've changed the world, and for the better. If I can help them out, even just a little, then well, I've done some good.  
Sarah: That's very noble of you, boss. Do you ever wonder what it'd be like to be one of them?  
Alan (smiles): It crosses my mind every now and then.

Alan turned toward the window, looking out at the forest. Something caught his eye. He looked more intently. He thought he saw a faint green glow, shining just above the trees in the horizon.

Alan (inner thoughts): What is that…?

* * *

**New York City**  
**Museum of Natural History**  
**10:51 PM**

It was night time in New York City. The museum had closed, leaving the night watchman to roam the halls of the building. He entered the front hall of the building, stopping in front of a glass display case, containing a golden gem, the Ambre Jeune Perdu. Too lost in its golden beauty, he didn't notice a fiery portal materialize just meters behind him.  
Klarion stepped out, carrying Teekl, who purred. Hearing it, the guard turned around.

Guard: I don't know how you got in here, but the museum is closed. Feel free to come back tomorrow.  
Klarion (chuckles): I am not here to observe, I am here to take. The Ambre Jeune Perdu, particularly.  
Guard: Are you out of your mind, son?

Klarion sighed and put Teekl down. Teekl starting moving toward the guard. He started to transform. He growled, becoming more feral. His limbs began to grow, and his teeth grew into fangs. Seconds later, he had taken his humanoid shape.

Guard: What the hell?!

He reached for his gun, but Teekl was already lunging. A second later, and Teekl was on top of him. Teekl growled as he clawed the guard's body with his claws, painting the floor and wall crimson.  
Klarion laughed as he walked over to the display case. He swatted the glass, shattering it effortlessly. The museum alarm began to sound. Klarion grabbed the Ambre Jeune Perdu and turned to Teekl, who had reverted back to his domestic cat form.

Klarion: That's quite a lovely mess you've made Teekl. I promise you'll be able to make many more just like it, now that we've gotten what we came for.

Klarion cackled as he raised his hand, opening up a portal. He picked up Teekl and the two walked inside, leaving the museum silent, with only the alarm echoing through the otherwise silent halls.

* * *

**Hangzhou, China**

Alan and company were still seated in their car. Alan was looking out the window again, losing himself in his thoughts. Sarah brought him back down to Earth.

Sarah: Mr. Scott, we should be arriving within the hour.  
Alan: Hm? Oh, excellent. Thank you, Sar –"

Suddenly, the car shook. Alan grabbed the armrests of his seat, keeping himself steady.

Alan: What the hell is going on?!

Outside, the train was shaking. The wheels shrieked against the rails. In the front car, the members of the train crew were frantic. The conductor ran up to the trainmaster.

Conductor: What's going on?!

Trainmaster: We just received word, the tracks ahead are unstable. Odds are we're not going to –"

The train rocked again, this time more violently. Everyone was thrown out of their seats. In the private car, Alan and Sarah were thrown out of their seats. One bodyguard was flung across the car, and landed on the floor. The other guard was thrown against the wall. Alan started to get up. He looked over at Sarah, who was on the floor, dazed. Blood dripped from a cut in her forehead.

Alan: Don't worry Sarah, we'll get out of here. Everything is going to be okay. We're all going to –"

That was when the tracks gave out. The underside of the train burst into flame as flew off the tracks and into the forest below. For a split second, everyone in the train felt weightless in the air as the train fell. A second later, it was crashing into the forest and exploding, the ensuing fireball engulfing the surrounding trees and vegetation.

* * *

Alan Scott moved a burnt sheet of metal off of him and began to crawl out of the wreckage. He looked around. All around him was the charred and destroyed wreckage of the train. The trees around the wreckage had been knocked over. The ones still standing were burning. Within a few hours, the fire would spread, creating an entire forest fire. Alan looked down at himself. His clothes were burnt and torn, and he was covered in blood. His body was covered in burns.

Alan (inner thoughts): I'm…I'm alive. Argh, my arm…Can't even feel part of my face – I don't even want to think what it must look like.

He started to look around, to see if anyone had survived the crash.

Alan (inner thoughts): Difficult to think – one second we're moving, the next second, we're off the rails – the train. Wait – Sarah and all the passengers.

Alan opened his mouth to cry out, but he was in too much pain. He laid down, and closed his eyes, knowing he probably didn't have long to live. Suddenly, a saw a green light come over him.

Alan (inner thoughts): A green light – rescuers?  
What Alan saw next, he could not believe. In front of him, was a large, surging green flame. The sight of this shocked him again when it spoke.

Starheart: I am the Starheart, and you, Alan Scott, are the one I have been searching for.

Alan: A talking, green fire. I must be hallucinating from all the pain.

Starheart: I am very real, Alan Scott. I am the living fire, the power of this world. Allow me to prove it.

Tongues of green fire sprouted from the Starheart, and made their way through the air over to Alan. Alan tried to move away, but couldn't.

Alan: What are you doing?!

The fire touched him, and to his shock was not hot at all. He felt calmer and at peace. He looked down at himself. His body was covered in the green flame. His wounds were beginning to heal, as if they had not been there at all. Within seconds, he had been fully healed. He felt a wave of strength come over him.

Starheart: Rise, Alan Scott.

Alan stood up and flexed his fingers.

Alan: My god…I've never felt better.

Suddenly Alan remembered the green light he had seen in the forest. He looked at the Starheart.

Alan: That green light I saw in the forest before, that was you wasn't it?

Starheart: It was. What you saw my locating you. I saved you from this danger. What I was not able to save, I healed, as you just saw.

Alan (getting angry): Why didn't you save everyone else? Why not Sarah and the other passengers? Why just me?

Starheart: My task was to protect you, and give you the power you are meant to hold. A great evil is coming, one that you must lead the fight against. If not stopped, countless lives will be lost. As the embodiment of the Earth's energy, it is my duty to pass on my power to a worthy champion in dark times. You have shown the makings of such a champion.

Alan: The Earth already it's heroes. I just help them out.

Starheart: That, Alan Scott, is why you are worthy. You recognize the qualities of a hero, and seek to make them known to others. Leading this world's heroes, you will only increase your capability. Become the Earth's new defender, Alan Scott. You are already a hero, allow me to give you a second sword.

Alan stood there, not saying a word. He took a minute to process everything. Now, he knew what to say.

Alan: You say a great evil is coming. I don't even want to think whether or not it's greater than the last one. If the world is truly in danger again, then you can count me in. I'm not standing by while the world almost ends again. If you think I'm the right guy for the job, then I accept.

Starheart: Excellent. Your body will be the vessel for this power, and you will be able to channel it at will. It will appear as green fire, and it take any shape or form you desire. You will have strength and durability on par with the strongest of your champions, and you will be able to fly.

Alan: That – that sounds incredible. But how do I use this power?

A small ball of green fire emerged from the Starheart. It floated to Alan and engulfed his left hand. Seconds later, the small fire faded, and on his middle finger, was a green ring, shaped to look like a lantern.

Starheart: All previous champions have worn this ring. It will be your conduit, from which you can wield the energy.  
Alan: Now what?

Starheart: Now, you must fully take on the mantle of the Green Lantern.  
Alan: The Green Lantern?

With that, the Starheart itself surrounded Alan. He could feel its power and energy enter his body and surge through him. He looked down at himself. His torn clothes were gone. He now wore a green shirt, with lighter green, armored gauntlets, glowing with black trim, on his arms. He wore green pants, with lighter colored, armored green boots, with the same black trim.

He now also wore green shoulder pads that fit close, but comfortably on his shoulders. Fastened to armor around his collar and shoulders was a flowing green cape. His face was covered with a green domino mask. On his chest, was a symbol in the shape of a lantern, shining as brightly as the ring on his finger that shared the same symbol. Alan was in awe.

Alan: This is unbelievable.

Alan could hear the Starheart's voice inside his head. It was no longer in front of him, as it now resided inside him.

Starheart: It is complete. You are now the Earth's new defender, the Green Lantern. My mission is over. It appears my time has come.  
Alan: What? Please, just one more second…I have so many questions.

Starheart: Trust me when I say it will be clear to you soon, probably sooner than you think. Goodbye Alan Scott, and good luck.

With that, Alan could feel the Starheart's presence leave his mind. It had returned to the Earth, leaving Alan alone with its power.

* * *

**To be continued in Earth-2 #3!**


End file.
